


Accidental magic

by Skye_La



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, smut with a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_La/pseuds/Skye_La
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina try something new in the bedroom. Emma's accidental magic is a nice surprise for both of them...</p><p>One shot, PWP smut but cute in the end.<br/>-----------<br/>"Are you doing something?" Emma asked</p><p>"What? Do you want to move?" Regina asked</p><p>"No I mean...magic?" Emma said. Regina looked at her for a moment.</p><p>"No" she said once she was sure she wasn’t doing anything by accident.</p><p>"It's just I think I can feel...it" Emma said. </p><p>"Are you sure it's not the harness pressing on you?" she asked</p><p>"It’s not” Emma said “I can feel...you" Regina’s eyebrows raised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental magic

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of the sequel to Five Minutes

"You ok?" Emma asked Regina as she drew her hand slowly down her stomach, enjoying the feel of her skin.

"Yes" Regina replied with a flutter of excitement "I'm glad we're trying this"

"Me too" Emma smiled

Regina lowered herself slowly. She guided the toy gently until she sat pressed fully into Emma again. The harness pressed on Emma in a strange way. She could feel the pressure on sensitive parts but it wasn’t uncomfortable.

"Yes" she said with a smile "really, really glad". Emma watched her wet her lips.

"Are you doing something?" Emma asked

"What? Do you want to move?" Regina asked

"No I mean...magic?" Emma said. Regina looked at her for a moment.

"No" she said once she was sure she wasn’t doing anything by accident.

"It's just I think I can feel...it" Emma said. 

"Are you sure it's not the harness on your clit?" she asked

"It’s not” Emma said “I can feel...you" Regina’s eyebrows raised.

"Can you feel this?" Regina tightened herself and Emma convulsed.

"Oh my god" she sat up involuntarily. Regina wrapped her arms around her. Emma shook slightly. Regina searched her face.

"That's incredible" Regina said. The look in Emma’s eyes was apprehension as she gazed up at Regina. She rocked her hips forward and Emma groaned. Regina's eyes filled with wonder as she watched Emma's shut tight and felt her arms tense around her.

"Wow" Regina whispered "I haven't done anything. It must be you, you want to feel it so...you are. It’s...you’re incredible” Emma's eyes opened. Her heart was pounding in her chest. 

"Do you want the real thing?" Regina asked 

"Uh, I, um, I don't know" Emma stammered

"It's not that difficult..." Regina said. She was unsure herself but if Emma wanted it she would try it in a heartbeat.

"I don't think so" Emma said "is that ok? Do you mind?" Regina smiled and kissed her. She rocked her hips again and Emma moaned into her mouth. She smiled as she drew back.

"Now lie down, I want to do this my way" she said, pushing Emma playfully back with her fingertips.

Emma did as she was told. She tried to keep her breathing under control but every second she was inside Regina was almost more than she could bear. She was hot, and wet and every sound of enjoyment she made caused Emma's stomach to turn over.

Regina began moving her hips slowly. She smiled and bit her lip and hummed her satisfaction. Emma didn't know if she could come this way, if she could climax with the stap-on she somehow felt, but if she could she was desperately close already. The vision of the woman on top of her rolling her hips and smiling to herself was too much. She thrust and Regina fell forwards on top of her. Her hands sank into the pillows either side of Emma's head.

"I want to go faster" Emma gasped at the movement

"In a minute, dear" Regina said. Emma shook with anticipation and enjoyment at what she was feeling now. Regina tightened and Emma convulsed again. Regina smiled and kissed her. They kissed deeply with sighs and groans and groping hands. Regina rolled Emma's nipple between her fingers as she angled her body to get Emma deeper inside her. Emma's fingernails dug into the flesh of her thighs. She shifted slightly and Regina gasped. 

"There" Regina said and Emma lifted her hips again.

"Fuck" Regina gasped.

Emma did it again and again and watched Regina's face as she tensed. She bit her lip and looked up. Her neck muscles were taut and straining. Emma reached up a little to kiss and lick her skin. The tension in Regina faltered and she let herself fall and press flat against Emma.

Emma rolled them over and buried her face in Regina's neck. It was her turn to go now. She slowly picked up the pace as she pushed into Regina. She sucked and bit her skin. Regina's breathing was becoming uneven, like she struggled to get air inside her lungs.

"Oh god, Emma"

"Faster?" Emma huffed

"Anything" Regina said "anything you want, take it"

Emma lifted Regina's legs so that they wrapped around her and pushed herself inside again, to pleased moans. She squeezed Regina's breasts and sucked her nipples much harder than she usually would have. She heard Regina's hand slam the headboard as she cried out.

"Emma" she said in a whimper. Emma pushed deeper

"Emma!" She cried again. Emma sucked harder.

"Emma!" She felt her body clench. She tightened around Emma. Her legs shook. Every muscle in her body strained as her orgasm took complete hold of her.

Emma felt herself on the edge, watching Regina writhe in the final throws of climax. Her lipstick smeared on the white sheets as she called out her name and turned her head into the pillows. She panted for breath.

"That was incredible" Regina whispered, her mouth dry from her outcries. "Did you..?"

"No" Emma said as she withdrew slowly. Her silicone cock feeling everything. She still tingled with need and lust. She was slick with the remnants of Regina's pleasure. She went to wipe it away and was surprised she still felt it so intensely. She wrapped her hand around it and stroked.

"Fuck" she couldn't stop, it felt too good. They had never masterbated in front of each other before and Emma was embarrassed that she couldn't stop but it felt incredible. Regina watched her with wide eyes.

"Regina" Emma stared at the beautiful woman next to her. Her eyes were dark with increasing lust. All Emma could do was look her over and her cock twitched in her palm again.

Regina moved down the bed and pulled Emma's hand away. She groaned in dissatisfaction, thinking that was the end of their fun until she felt something hot engulf her. She cried out something unintelligible and gripped the sides of the bed

"Yeah" she said over and over as she felt Regina rub and suck her shaft. She must have said her name a hundred times. Her fingers found their way through her hair.

"Oh my god, Regina" she felt her hand leave her. Emma hoped she was touching herself, that would be hot.

She felt Regina slow down sucking as a finger slid over her clit. Emma didn't know if it was her own or if she could feel Regina touching herself. At this point it wouldn't surprise her and it didn't matter anyway, she was feeling it. Her body tingled all over.

"Oh my god" we're the only words she managed. She started to thrust herself into Regina's mouth and she let her. Regina rubbed in circles, faster. She felt her shift again, push her higher up the bed. Emma's consciousness had checked out. She couldn't think she could only feel. Her entire body ached with pleasure.

She felt Regina enter her, one finger at a time. When there were three inside her she felt attention on her clit again. Regina's thumb grazed her in rhythm with the thrusts into her. All Emma could do was whimper in response.

She felt Regina's lips on her tip again. Her tongue circled her silicone head and sucked it gently. Emma beat the mattress and began to writhe beyond her own control.

Regina wrapped her arm around Emma's thigh to keep her in place. She thrust faster and deeper while she sucked her off. She felt Emma's nerves spasming under her fingertips as she tightened around her fingers. The sounds Emma made no longer even sounded like her. They were desperate. Somewhere between pleasure and pain.

They suddenly stopped and she shook. Her whole body and the bed, the whole world must have been shaking. Regina didn't stop as she watched her chest heave and her free leg kicked and her muscles strained until she cried out one last time. It was long and breathy. Regina slowed down and withdrew. She crawled up the bed and wiped her hands on her sheets. She looked down at the sweating, exhausted body beneath her.

It was minutes before Emma came back from whatever heights she was at. Emma curled up around herself, still with her eyes closed. Regina rubbed her back gently.

"Are you ok?" She asked quietly. Emma didn't respond but her breathing had evened out. Regina kissed her shoulder and curled around her.

"Emma, come back to me" she whispered.

Emma turned in her arms to face her. Regina brushed her hair from her face and kissed her nose.

"Hi" she said. Emma smiled sleepily in reply. Regina pulled them closer together, her leg reaching over Emma's. Emma's leg slid in between hers.

"Ooh, maybe we should take this off" Regina said, after being poked in the thigh by the toy.

"I can't feel it anymore" Emma said

"Good" Regina said "I don't think you could handle another round"

Regina waved her hand and in a puff of purple smoke it was off Emma and in her hand.

"I have an idea" Emma waved her own hand and in another swathe of white smoke it was suddenly on Regina. "What do you think?"

Regina looked at it.

"You...want to go again?" She was unsure

"I don't think I can do to you what you did to me, but..." Emma took her in hand and stroked firmly. "Can you feel that?" 

"No I-" she paused. Emma watched her intently. Regina looked back. Was she imagining it? Could she feel it? 

"I think I can. It feels...good" Regina said, surprised at herself. Emma's eyes brightened and she smiled cheekily at her.

"I really need to pee, but don't go anywhere and don't do anything without me!"

Emma washed her hands and face and wiped them on Regina's white, fluffy towels. She looked at herself in the mirror and laughed. Her cheeks were pink but she looked relaxed. When she went back to the bedroom Regina was not in the bed.

"Hey" Regina said, looking at her in the reflection of the full length mirror in the corner of her room. Emma took her in and watched her watch herself. She turned and examined her body. 

"I'm glad this isn't a permanent arrangement, but for now I think I look quite good."  
Regina said.

"You look incredible" Emma said, appearing behind her. She slid her arms around her waist and rested her chin in the dip of her shoulder.

"Did you ever think we'd get here?" Regina asked as she looked at their reflection.

"I don't know" Emma said "I'm glad we did though" she kissed her neck "Madam Mayor" she joked.

Regina rolled her eyes "don't call me that"

Emma smiled "how about Your Majesty?"

Regina frowned sadly "Emma" she scolded quietly.

"Hey" Emma turned her around so they faced each other.

"I'm sorry, I was just playing. Regina" she brought her eyes up to meet Emma's. They looked sad.

"Hey" Emma kissed her "you're Regina. And you're all mine"

They kissed slowly and Emma reached down in between them. She took the strap-on in hand and stroked down. Regina broke away and sucked her breath in through her teeth.

"God" she said 

"I know right" Emma smiled and kissed her neck. "I'm gonna do something" Emma kissed her ear, bit and sucked it. 

"Yeah?" Regina breathed

Emma smiled and whispered "Regina Mills, I'm going to give you the best blow job you have ever had"

Her breath tickled Regina’s skin and goosebumps gently pricked her skin. Emma kissed her way down her body and continued to stroke. She circled the head with her tongue.

"Mmm" Regina hummed "that feels good"

Emma stroked up and down as she sucked the head like Regina had done. Twisting her wrist as she went, she rubbed faster and sucked harder then slowed down. After a while she sped up again and slowed down.

"Fuck" Regina whispered. Emma looked up. Regina ran her hands through her hair and kept them there.

She moaned with satisfaction every time Emma sped up and sighed every time she slowed down.

"Please Emma" she said as she slowed for the last time. Emma took as much in her mouth as she could. The tip hit the back of her throat. She sucked and tongued it as she drew back. Regina's chest heaved. When only the head was in Emma's mouth she resumed stroking and sucking.

Regina watched them in the mirror. Emma on her knees in front of her, pleasing her, ignited something dark deep down. Some power play, some dominating overdrive that enjoyed watching the saviour knelt before her. Some impulse to abuse her threatened from the edges of her consciousness. She entertained it for a moment but the way she felt about Emma was anything but dark. She looked down and brushed her hair away so she could see her face. Emma withdrew and and took over just rubbing. Regina's stomach muscles clenched and she struggled to breathe beyond short shallow breaths.

"Come on" Emma whispered as she gazed up at her. She kissed her abdomen. "Come for me, Regina"

"Fuck"

Regina closed her eyes. Her whole body strained as she felt Emma's mouth on her again. It was all she could do to keep standing. She reached up but there was nothing to hold onto. She put her hands on her head again. 

Noises beyond her control poured from her. Her teeth grazed the skin of her arm. Emma hummed and the vibration sent her over the edge. Emma didn't stop as she shook and cried out. 

She kissed her thighs and stomach as her breathing returned to normal. Emma waved her hand and the strap on disappeared from Regina to somewhere else in the room. She stood slowly, ignoring the ache in her legs from being knelt for so long. She slid her arms around her waist and pulled them together. Regina buried her face in Emma's neck. 

"You ok?" Emma asked. Regina nodded into her.

"You wanna go to bed?" Regina shook her head

"You wanna stay here?" Regina nodded.

"Can I tell you something?" Emma asked

Regina withdrew far enough for them to be nose to nose.

"I have a really, really big crush on you"

Something like relief washed over Regina's face. She kissed Emma slowly, putting everything she felt in that moment into it.

"Wow" Emma said when they broke apart "I think you have a crush on me too"

Regina laughed "shut up" and recaptured Emma's smiling lips.


End file.
